Crueles Intenciones
by Ame Sekai
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar en una habitación? Respuesta : MUCHAS COSAS! entra y lee más :3


Hola a todos mis amigos del mundo fanfic… ¿Cómo están? Ya sé que soy poco conocida por acá; también soy la autora de "Pensamientos de un Uchiha" en la sección de Naruto n_n . Hoy les traigo un IchixRuki n_n LEMON, hacía time que quería escribir un fic así LOL así que bueno, que lo disfruten ¡MUCHÍSIMO! Y dejen reviews. Ahora me dejo de tanto parloteo y les dejo el fic :D.

**Crueles Intenciones.**

Era un día común y corriente, o eso parecía ser en la casa de los kurosaki. Por su parte Karin estaba ayudando a Yuzu a limpiar el maldito y bendito sótano, mientras que Kurosaki Isshin estaba despertando como de costumbre a su hijo, a las patadas gritando un montón de palabras burdas e incoherentes. Por otro lado estaba la shinigami, Rukia, que dormía placenteramente en su cama, hasta que un portazo abrió su puerta: era el pelinaranja, cabeza de zanahoria : ICHIGO KUROSAKI que la estaba despertando para que ayude en la limpieza semanal. Rukia se levantó con muy mala gana, y exclamó a ichigo:

- Oye, pedazo de estúpido vil, ¿qué haces levantándome a esta hora, eh? ¿Otra ves con la maldita limpieza? Por dios, a yuzu si que le encanta la limpieza,Eh.

Que mal que se tomó Ichigo esta contestación por parte de Rukia, la verdad es que por un punto le cansaba esa actitud de Rukia, PERO vamos si ella se veía tan sexy cuando se ponía así hay que ganas de tirarla contra la pared… y auch! (xD) Ichigo estaba teniendo esos pensamientos de nuevo… esos pensamientos tan bruscos y asquerosos con su Shinigami; la que habitaba en la casa de él desde que la atacaron los Hollow y ella pasó sus poderes a él…pero que más daba ella estaba ahí y el estaba sumamente exitado.

- _Tengo que hacerlo, Ichigo vamos, tu puedes, tirala contra la pared, azotala, y besala hasta que terminen en la cama, ¡VAMOS ICHIGO! Se exclamó para sus adentros el joven Shinigami Sustituto._

- ¡ICHIGO,ICHIGO! Vuelve en sí, ¿qué te ha pasado, eh? Eres un chico MUY raro (e_e) la verdad que a veces no entiendo… que te pas…

En ese instante los labios del shinigami sustituto estaban contra los de la morena. El shinigami Sustituto valla que estaba Loco, prácticamente estaba sintiendo su lengua con la de Rukia, ese momento fue… tan especial… pero en ese entonces el shinigami sustituto ya no podía respirar MÁS y soltó a Rukia. Hubo un momento de silencio, y entonces el cabeza de zanahoria exclamó:

- Valla que fue bonito, ¿No? Por un momento te callaste la boca, Dulzura.

En ese instante las mejillas de rukia enrojecieron y se quitó la camiseta, dejando al aire sus hermosos pechos, redondos y perfectos… la cara del shinigami se puso colorada… y en ese instante se quitó los pantalones rápidamente junto con la remera dejando ver sus perfectos pectorales al aire… en ese instante el shinigami sustituto alzó a la morena y la tiro en la cama. Un conjunto de hermosos besos, la temperatura de sus cuerpos y todo el ambiente estaba perfecto. La lengua del Shinigami se entrelazó con la de rukia formando casi un nudo. En ese instante Ichigo Miró a Rukia y dijo:

- ¿Piensas que esto es correcto? Están Yuzu, Karin e Incluso mi padre en casa… ¿Qué pasaría si nos vieran? Que dirían…Osea, Rukia, esto es una locura, por dios…

- Ichigo, vamos a esto ya se le subió la temperatura vamos… mira tu miembro, ¿Qué me dirás de eso? Por favor, mírame. Estoy prácticamente desnuda, no pasará nada, ni yuzu ni karin ni nadie entrará, Dijo la morena con una vos seductora.

En ese momento entonces, Ichigo tragó saliva; agarro a la morena por la espalda y desprendió el sostén, lo tiró por ahí y en ese entonces, Rukia, junto con las manos del Shinigami sustituto se sacó las bragas… ¿y ahora? ahora, la parte más difícil: Ichigo y su miembro virgen.

En ese instante Ichigo miró a rukia sorprendido. Rukia sacudió la cabeza dando un Sí… entonces comenzaron a besarse e Ichigo se metió dentro de Rukia. ¡Valla temperatura la que había allí, era una cosa EXITANTE! La morena Gemía… Gemía tanto que al cabeza de zanahoria le agarro un espamo de exitación, entre pensar en los pechos de Rukia, tan redondos , perfectos, ella era una diosa encarnada, era hermosa, con sus curvas tan perfectas y sumisas… entre su trasero tan esponjoso y ¡HAY! Rukia ya había tenido como unos 4000 orgasmos en esos Minutos,¡POR DIOS!¡La manera en la que ÉL HABIA ACABADO DENTRO DE ELLA! Ese momento fue especial. El miembro de Ichigo super-mega-hiper hinchado y además algo gordo metido dentro de la vagina de Rukia, como se deslizaba…aaaaaaah, que excitante.

En ese momento Rukia con los pelos alborotados al igual que su amado Kurosaki-kun acabaron dando suspiros de exitación y cansancio. Se resignaron a taparse… y en ese momento se escucha un golpe en la puerta, la puerta se abre y, ¿quién estaba ahí? YUZU. Valla sorpresa que se llevó la pobre Chica… ahora cada ves que mira a Kurosaki-Kun no puede evitar acordarse el momento en el cual su querido e "INOCENTE" hermano gritaba: ¡RUKIA,SIGUE GRITANDO! ¿Qué momento, verdad? Eso le pasa a los CHUMAS por meterse donde no deben (valla lección)

Bueno xD ojalá les halla gustado mi fic… hasta ahora no me eh dedicado a hacer fics largos, algún día haré alguno :3 bueno, ojalá que sea de su agrado y dejen reviewrs, saludos y suerte para todos. FUERZA CHILE (:

Ame Sekai.


End file.
